Attack dog (Red Alert 2)
Allied Attack Dogs (German Shepherds) Attack_Dog_(Soviet).jpg Soviet Attack Dogs (Siberian Huskies) |image = |imgsize = |imgdesc = |faction = Allies Soviet Union |baseunit = |role = Anti-infantry scout |eliteability = |useguns = Teeth |usearmor = |tier = |hp = 100 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = None |trans = |amphibious = No |techlvl = |tier = 1 |cost = $200 |time = 0:08 |produced = Allied barracks Soviet barracks |req = |techlvl = 2 |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = 30 (ParasiteDog) |airattack = |cooldown = 30 |airspeed = |landspeed = 8 |seaspeed = |range = 1.5 |sight = 9 |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Detects spies Immune to mind control |structure = |notes = |margin = }} During the first and second iterations of the Third World War, both the Allies and Soviets used attack dogs as anti-infantry scouts and guards. The Allies used German Shepherds, while the Soviets preferred Siberian Huskies. Tactics These trained canines were raised from when they were pups to be killing machines, and performed extremely well against enemy troops, despite often taking heavy casualties under fire. They were very useful for reconnaissance purposes due to their speed, vision, and expendable status. They could also sniff out enemy spies no matter what disguise they had taken on. They were of particular use during the Psychic Dominator Disaster, as Yuri's psychics were only trained in controlling human minds, and were vulnerable to dogs. Counters Being dogs armed with only their own teeth, they were unable to attack anything other than infantry. Groups of enemy troops were able to kill dogs before they got near, and Tanya, Navy SEALs and Boris could kill dogs instantly. Furthermore, the brute's skin was too thick for a dog's teeth to pierce. Tesla troopers, however, had weak points in their armour which dogs exploited to lethal effect. Aftermath The Allies still used them in the Post-war Crisis, while the Soviets replaced them with the war bear. After Anatoly Cherdenko changed the timeline, Allied attack dogs were observed to be capable of swimming and were equipped with the ability to stun enemy infantry. Assessment Pros *Can kill any infantry instantly (including distracted commandos). *Cheap, priced at only $200, the same price as a GI *Cannot be mind-controlled. *Fast and useful for reconnaissance purposes. *Can detect enemy spies. *Can become a suicide unit if used with the Crazy Ivan, which is better than the Cuban terrorist. *Can be used as a meat shield for other units, especially for vehicles, since dogs are almost as fast as they are. Cons *Useless and helpless against vehicles and structures, unless used with Crazy Ivan. *Groups of enemy troops are able to kill dogs before they get near. *The brute's skin is too thick for a dog to attack. *Susceptible to friendly fire when attacking enemy infantry that are fired upon by allies. *Very fragile, easy to kill with anti-infantry weapons. *Can only attack at close range. Trivia *When an attack dog kills a terrorist, the bomber would explode while the dog is not damaged in any way. *In Mental Omega versions 3.0 and newer, attack dogs can swim and therefore can be a threat to SEALs in large numbers. **This is actually closer to real life, as most German Shepherds are good swimmers (or at least can be trained as such). *The manual for The First Decade states that Yuri's Army has access to attack dogs. This is false, as Yuri is the only faction that can not use them, relying on brutes instead. **On the other hand, Yuri is only faction that can train both Allied and Soviet attack dogs if an Allied and Soviet barracks are captured. Allies and Soviets can only train their corresponding type of attack dog, even if the opposite barracks is captured. *In real life, the Siberian Husky is a poor breed choice for attack or guard dog: these dogs lack the territorial protection instinct, and are unaggressive towards humans, therefore they cannot be trained to perform direct combat duties. Gallery RA2 Trained Tank Hunting Dogs Concept.jpg|An early concept included an soviet tank hunting dog which was cut from the game. RA2_Allied_Attack_Dog_Manual_Render.gif|Manual/website render of the Allied attack dog RA2_Soviet_Attack_Dog_Manual_Render.gif|Manual/website render of the Soviet attack dog RA2_Allied_Attack_Dog_Veteran_Icons.png|Unused veteran Allied attack dog icon (late beta) RA2_Allied_Attack_Dog_French_Icons.gif|Allied attack dog icon with French text RA2_Allied_Attack_Dog_Korea_Icons.gif|Allied attack dog icon with Korean text RA2_Allied_Attack_Dog_China_Icons.jpeg|Allied attack dog icon with Chinese text RA2_Soviet_Attack_Dog_Veteran_Icons.png|Unused veteran Soviet attack dog icon (late beta) RA2_Soviet_Attack_Dog_French_Icons.gif|Soviet attack dog icon with French text RA2_Soviet_Attack_Dog_Korea_Icons.gif|Soviet attack dog icon with Korean text RA2_Soviet_Attack_Dog_China_Icons.jpeg|Soviet attack dog icon with Chinese text RA2_Beta_Soviet_Attack_Dog_cameo.png|Early beta Soviet attack dog icon File:Allied_Attack_Dog_animation.gif|Allied dog's SHP sprite File:Soviet_Attack_Dog_animation.gif|Soviet dog's SHP sprite See also *Attack dog (Red Alert 1) *Attack dog (Red Alert 3) Category:Animals Category:Detectors Category:Red Alert 2 Infantry Category:Red Alert 2 Allied Arsenal Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Arsenal